


Falling In London

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Falling In London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



Today was the day, Harry thought to himself as he climbed out of bed, floor chilly beneath his feet. He shaved and dressed, butterflies in his stomach.

Making sure to take his gloves and scarf—how the weather had turned in the last few days, autumn feeling like winter in spite of the red, orange and yellow leaves still clinging to the trees—he headed toward the local coffee shop and ordered two cappuccinos. Experience told him to keep it simple though he couldn't help but grab a pumpkin scone for himself.

He made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, spring in his step despite the chill in the air. Once in Diagon Alley, he walked with purpose and arrived at the apothecary just as the owner flipped the sign from 'closed' to 'open'.

Dark eyes met his through the glass.

Harry beamed.

Snape sighed and opened the door.

"Thanks!" Harry said brightly. "Gorgeous day, isn't it?"

Snape hummed non-committally and walked toward the register. 

"I've brought coffee," Harry said, trailing behind. "Cappuccino, no sugar."

"You can be taught," Snape replied, taking the cup from Harry. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" 

Harry nodded. "On my way in now."

"Diagon Alley by way of a coffee shop is hardly the most direct path to the Ministry from your home." 

"No, I suppose not." Harry smiled again. "I might find myself in the area again after work."

"Is that so?" Snape continued, eyes never leaving Harry's.

"I thought perhaps we might go to dinner," Harry said, biting his lip before hurriedly adding, "my treat, of course."

Snape stared at him for what felt like ages and Harry tried not to wilt under the scrutiny. 

"The shop closes at seven," Snape said finally. 

It took Harry a moment to recognise that as the answer he was looking for.

"Brilliant! I'll see you then," he said and began walking backward toward the door. When his back met the cool glass, he pushed the door open and finally broke eye contact as he stepped out into Diagon Alley.

The chilly air hit his heated cheeks but nothing could cool the warmth spreading through him.


End file.
